Nicole Tyler
Click here for my Slap page! Appearance I'm a pretty much average looking girl, I'm not gorgeous but I'm also not ugly. I have milk chocolate brown eyes, along with brown hair with hints of red in it. I dress pretty casual, but I dress up from time to time. About me I got into Hollywood Arts through my acting abilities, but I secretly love to sing. I'm usually a joy to be around, but I get frustrated easily and get really mean. This is because of my extreme AD/HD. I don't have very many friends because I can't seem to talk to anyone outside of my current friends. Friends Cat Valentine Cat was the first friend I made here at Hollywood Arts. She's funny and can make me smile even on my worst days. In some ways, we are very alike; we are both hyper, and we can always make people laugh. I don't know what I would do without Cat. Jade West When Cat first told me about Jade, I'll admit I was a little afraid to meet her. But we hit it off quite well, she was like me on my bad days and when I get frustrated. Yeah, she can be a gank at times, but we're actually good friends. Tori Vega Tori usually comes to me for help with her acting, and whenever I feel like it, I help her. Sometimes, I feel as if she's just a little too nosey, wanting to know everybody's business and such. But we're still close friends. Beck Oliver Now, you would probably think I'd be crushing on a guy like Beck Oliver, but I'm actually not. I don't fall head over heels for guys like him, well, usually not. We're just friends, trust me. Andre Harris Andre, Andre....what can I say about Andre? Oh yeah, I have a crush on him. He's smart, talented, kind, and has a great voice. He's the only one that knows about my passion for singing, and though he doesn't understand why I keep it a secret, he respects that. Who wouldn't want a guy like that? Robbie Shapiro Robbie has a major crush on me, it's pretty obvious (wow, does that sound conceited?). He's just not my type, but I'm afraid if I tell him that, it will crush his heart. I also just hate Rex, I don't know why Robbie's so attached to that mean old puppet. Yeah, that's right, I called you a puppet, Rex! I hope you see it too! Trina Vega Oh, words do not begin to describe my hatred of Trina Vega. She's selfish, self absorbed, and talentless. I mean, how did she even get into Hollywood Arts in the first place? All I know is when Jade told me about Trina getting a huge package thrown at her face a couple days ago, I said I wish someone had got that on video. Jade did. Jade, you're the best. Funday.png|Just me in a photo booth. Lucyhaledress.jpg|I wore this to school one day. Everyone asked me if there was something wrong with me. Okwho.png|How did this photo get here?! Is someone stalking me? Prome.png|My dress for Prome. Sadly, I went alone. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1997 Births Category:Nicole Tyler